The Art of Love
by cresent dreamer
Summary: Everything is going well for sakura and her friends, thatis until a super smart guy who is good at everything and his friends come along. Pairings in side.
1. Intro

Hello people! This is my first Fan Fiction ever, so please be kind! Well you didn't come here to listen to me talk…or type… So, on with the story! (Crowd yells "hazzahhh!")

Hazzah is a new and different way to say cool.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! That's obviously why they call it "Fan Fiction".

                    

The Art of Love

Chapter 1: Intro.

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

"Turn it off!"

The alarm clock was crushed as a fist came down upon it. The fist belonged to a teen hidden under the covers of her double bed. The teen lazily looked at the time on the clock. Her eyes grew wide then.

"Damn it!" She cried "I'll be late on the first day again!" She scrambled out of bed, and launched herself at her dresser. She tore away at the clothes till she found a suitable pair. Then she ran into the bathroom for a less than long shower. After hurriedly getting ready for the day, she ran down the stairs to grab some breakfast.

"Hi Honey!" Her mother greeted her. She quickly ran to the pantry where she grabbed a pop tart and ran. Then she grabbed her back pack and raced to the door.

"Love ya Mom!" She yelled out. "And bye!"

"Have good day at school Sakura!" She responded.

Yes, this was Haruno Sakura. Her pink hair swished around her and her emerald eyes were glittering with happiness. For today was different.

As she stepped onto school grounds she was greeted by the usual chaos. Loud music, guy on guitars, cheerleaders practicing, girls dancing, people writing on their lap tops, teachers grading them on it…. Wait! This is not right is what you must be thinking. Well it is. This is the Fire school for advanced arts, or F.A.A. Whatever works. This also happens to be Haruno Sakura's school. She stopped watching the other kids when she saw a familiar face.

"Hinata-chan!" Sakura cried out, hurriedly rushing over to the blue haired girl. She looked surprised at 1st but then smiled at her long time friend

"H-Hello Sakura-chan." Hinata stuttered. "It's n-nice to see y-you." Sakura smiled in a friendly way. Hinata was wearing a blue jacket and a black cami under that. See was also wearing a long jean peasant's skirt.

"It's good to see you too, Hinata-Chan!" Sakura smiled. Just as Sakura was going to ask how hinatas summer vacation went, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Curiously Sakura turned around. "Ino!"

"Sakura!" Ino exclaimed hugging Sakura. "Hinata! I missed you all so much!" Ino Then hugged Hinata. Ino grinned widely at them. Ino was clad in a White tank top that revealed some of her cleavage, a short purple skirt with beads around the bottom rim, and straped high heels. Her long blonde hair was up in a high pony tail as well.

"Hey don't I get a warm welcome?" A new voice behind them teased. Hinata was the first to turn to the right and catch a glimces of the person. The shy white eyed girl smiled and said

"H-hello Tenten-chan." Sakura whirled around at the familiar name. Sakura came face to face with huge chocolate brown eyes. Tenten was wearing a pink Chinese style top, blue jeans, and some sneakers. Her dark brown hair was done up in two buns on the side of her head.

"It's great to have you back Tenten!" Ino said slapping her friend on the back. That action made all of them laughs. It was just like last year. Only thing is their not in middle school any more. This was going to be the best year ever.

Or so they thought that is. Sure everything _was_ great, but then they came…

                    

So how was it ideas opinions any thing is welcome. Just please help me improve.

Pairings are: sasxsak, narxhin, shiaxino, nejixten


	2. Meeting Them

Hey people! I'm back! Okay, so I'm definitely going to make this chapter a longer one. I've got a lot more ideas that I'm just itching to get down. So I will! I better start reviewing other stuff soon so I can actually get some readers! Till then, on with the story!

Thank you .Rainmoon.! You were my first reviewer! Sorry It tock so long.

Inner Sakura: **Bold**

Thoughts: _Italics_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Chapter 2:**

**Meeting Them**

"C'mon guyshurry it up! We're going to be late for school!" Tenten said. "You know being late to class would be pretty sad since we're right in front of the building!"

Sakura looked and sure enough they were right in front of the main building. "Come to think of it Tenten dose have a point." Sakura stated blandly. She glanced around at her friends as the realization sunk in. Ino was the first to recover.

"Well let's go in then!" Ino shouted, breaking the silence. "It's boring out here any way." With that they all went into the school.

No wait, my bad. They would have walked into the school _if_, four guys didn't happen to be so rudely in the way of their destination. Did I forget to mention that these four guys are very good looking? (Cresent Dreamer: They are actually hot in the most girls' eyes but today I feel like being different and not writing that. Even if I just did…)

For a second all the girls could do was stare. After all they are fine. Maybe Ishould be a little more specific. The one Tenten was looking at right now had long chocolate brown hair that was held in a low pony tail. He was wearing a tan short sleeved shirt and black shorts. The strangest thing about him though was his eyes. They were white. _Hmm, they're just like Hinata's._ Tenten thought.

The one Hinata was shyly peering at Had Golden blond hair that was spiked out in all directions. He was wearing… Okay, we all know that he was wearing orange. So do I really need to explain that? He wore a fox like grin on his face accompanied by large light blue eyes. _H-he seems n-nice._ Hinata thought.

The one Ino was gawking at had hi black hair up in a pony tail that was so high that it look like a pineapple. He had black eyes and wore a lazy expression. Ino was fuming on the inside_. How can he look so lazy! Can't he see me in front of him! I am not boring! I'm not! Why isn't he looking at me!_

Sakura was currently gapping at a HOT guy. He had midnight black hair, and onyx eyes. He had on a lose navy blue tee-shirt and white shorts. He looked slightly annoyed for some reason. What that reason was, Sakura had no idea. **OMG he's HOT!** Her inner cried. _He's alright._ **He's WAY more than alright!** _He is…. Oh' what am I talking to you for?_ **Because you love me so much**.

After a little more staring, gawking, peering and gaping, they realized they needed to get though the door. None of them really wanted to speak so Sakura did. Taking a deep breath she got up the courage to speak.

"Umm excuse me?" Sakura said. This made all eyes even her friends eyes turn toward her. Good thing she doesn't get nervous easily. "Could ya' move? You're kind of standing in front of the door." Sakura stated this question at the boys. All of which returned her with blank looks until the one with white eyes said

"That was rude." He more commented on it. As if he said this kind of thing everyday, which he did. Tenten now a bit offended glared at him and sarcastically remarked

"And you standing in front of the door isn't?" The boy with white eyes gave his attention to her. Looking her up and down. Like he was scanning her for something, until he finally remarked,

"That's irrelevant."

"How is that irrelevant?" Tenten screeched at him. "It has everything to do with what we're talking about!"

"He never said that it didn't!" The blonde boy said defensively.

"A-actually, He just d-did." Hinata stuttered.

"Yeah! Hinata's right, he did!" Ino piped in.

"Who asked you?" The two boys hadn't said anything asked simultaneously.

"You don't have to be asked to answer that kind of statement" Sakura commented.

"Well obviously not if it's a statement." The one Sakura was gaping at earlier coolly remarked.

"Then you admit defeat?" Sakura questioned.

"Like Hell. Why would I do that forehead?"

"What did you just call me!"

"Forehead."

"Ahh! That's it I'm going in the building!"

Sakura angrily turn around and stormed into the school. Tenten, Ino, and Hinata (Only Hinata wasn't that angry.) were right behind her. The boys watched them as the door close, more like slammed, behind them. The white eyed boy was the first to speak.

"Well this year is going to be… interesting." The white eyed guy said with a smirk. He was thinking of a certain girl with her hair up in buns.

"How did they even get in F.A.A?" the one with pineapple hair lazily commented. "They just seem annoying. Like Naruto."

"HEY!" Naruto yelled, blue eyes blazing. "I'm NOT annoying! Right Sasuke!"

"Baka." Sasuke coolly said. Sasuke ignored Naruto yelling at him and let hi thoughts drift back to the pink haired girl. He smirked. Neji was right this school year was going to be interesting.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I'm finally done! That tock forever! Any way I won't update for at least 4 days. (I'll be in Pennsylvania with my church.)


	3. Hinata and Sakura's problems

Hi people! Sorry about the time it took update. I'll try to do better.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_Italics_: Thoughts

**Bold**: Inner

**The Art of Love**

**Chapter 3:**

As soon as the girls got into the building they calmed down. Of course they were still angry, but who wouldn't be? The hallways were all littered with art work and poems and sculptures of all kinds. Other wise it was a normal hallway with normal lockers, doors, and yada, yada, yada. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. _This school year is going to be awesome! I'm not going to let those jerks get the best of me!_ Sakura thought**. I think you meant those HOTT jerks. **Inner Sakura corrected. _Oh just go away!_ **I can't I'm YOU. **_It's not like they'll be in our classes or anything._ Little did Sakura know that the other girls were thinking this too.

"Hey guys," Ino said. "Shouldn't we get our schedules and home rooms now?" Then the recollection dawned on the girls.

"I-Ino-chan is r-right." Hinata stuttered, "We s-should go to g-get them."

"Alright let's go then." Tenten said with a shrug of her shoulders. Everyone followed Tenten to the office to pick up her schedules and home rooms.

"What classes did you guys get?" Sakura questioned. "I got dance/gymnastics, Chorus, and overall art." (cresent dreamer: Overall art is like all the concepts of art instead of just painting or drawing ect.)

"Cool! I've got dance/gymnastics with you!" Ino declared happily. "But I also have Show Chorus and drama."

"I h-have overall art with S-Sakura." Hinata shyly stated. "O-of course creative writing and S-swimming"

_Of course Hinata would have creative writing. Sakura mentally commented. She is the school advice " Ask Becky" girl. _

"Those all sound cool." Tenten proclaimed. "But I've got tech-ed, Rhythmic gymnastics, and swimming with Hinata. Oh! My home room is D202. It says Kurenai my teacher.

"Ooooo!" Ino excitedly exclaimed. "I've got that home room too! What about you guys? Hinata? Sakura?"

"We both have Kakashi as our home room" Sakura smiled. "Room D208. Let's get going Hinata. Bye guys!" Hinata and Sakura waved good bye as they headed down to the far end of the D hall.

Sakura looked at the room numbers on the doors as she walked by them. D202, D204, D206….. Sakura silently counted. "Here it is!" Sakura exclaimed. She moved her hands to the door handle. Her fingers brushed it, ready and excited to open the door. Sakura glanced back to see a hesitant Hinata.

"Aren't you coming?" Sakura raised a brow. Hinata just twiddled with her fingers, as if contemplating over what to say.

"Um, well.." Hinata began. "D-do you think this year will be the same as last year? Aren't things going to change? We didn't exactly start off well, you know. What about those boys-"

"Those boys were jerks." Sakura interrupted. "Band of course this year won't be the same as last year. Things will change, probably a lot. That still doesn't mean that we won't still be friends. So stop worrying! Okay, Hinata?" Sakura smiled at her.

Hinata looked a little surprised at first but smiled back at Sakura. _Yeah,_ Hinata _thought it'll be okay. Maybe even better!_

Sakura returned to the task of opening the door. This time she actually completed it. With a deep breath Sakura walked into the new class with Hinata behind her. In truth Sakura was nervous. She had to look confident in front of Hinata, or else who would? It had taken Hinata so much time to come out of her shell and open up to them. Sakura would not be timid in front of Hinata. Hinata needed to stand up for herself, and Sakura being timid was not going to help her with that.

The homeroom was just that a homeroom. Kids were at desks, girls gossiping, and boys acting tough or showing PDA to there girlfriends. (cresent dreamer: PDA means Public display of affection.) Sakura sighed. _Looks like there was nothing to be nervous about after all._ Sakura searched for some vacant seats that she and Hinata could share. She found two at the back of the room. To show Hinata she had found seats for them she cocked her head towards the seats. Hinata recognized the gesture and nodded her head as she and Sakura made their way to the seats. Sakura plopped down into her seat and began to stare off into space. Hinata on the other hand watched what all of the other people are doing.

The homeroom door opened a few more times but neither of them paid attention to the people walking in the door. Big mistake. Two of the people happened to be some of the boys that Sakura had off handedly told Hinata not to worry about. Sasuke and Naruto were now at the front of the class smirking at the squeals, giggles, and gossop that started up when they entered the door. After all they were handsome and they knew it. They casualy looked over the room and, what do you know, they noticed the girls they had bugged earlier that day. So, they obviously made their way back to where they were sitting. And what do you know! They had two empty seats behind them. Sakura and Hinata were sure _lucky_. As Sasuke walked by Sakura he flicked the back of her head. Startled Sakura whipped around only to see the back of some kid. Anger boiled inside of Sakura. **Let's get him back for that! No one flicks me and gets away with it! Cha! **Inner Sakura screamed.

"Hey what was that for?!" Sakura angrily demanded. The boy turned around to face her. _Oh god!_ Sakura thought. _It's the jerk _from earlier! **The totally hot jerk you mean! **Inner Sakura corrected. Oh just shut up! **Never! **Sakura growled at him. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke snorted. "Isn't it obvious? I go to school here just like you. Unfortunately with you." Sasuke was amused by her reaction she was steaming with rage. No had ever gotten mad at him before. She's a different one. Sasuke thought.

"Why you!" Sakura accused, before she leaped on him. Oh man, was Sakura angry. By the way this is not a good thing. Sasuke was surprised to say the least, but he quickly recovered. He wasn't a ninja for nothing. While she was trying to get a good punch at him he grabbed onto her. Before she knew it Sakura was on the ground with Sasuke on top. "Get off of me Bastard!" All he did was move closer to her face and towards her ear.

"Why should I?" He breathed onto her face. Sakura ignored the feelings welling up inside of her. "After all, you barley gave me a warm welcome. Can't I have some fun?"

"If this is what you call fun then no. Now get off me!"

"Excuse me but we do have a class to get started." A new voice said.

TBC…. (To be continued….)


End file.
